And what now ?
by Red Candies
Summary: Parce qu'on veut tous savoir la suite du 3x11 et qu'on en a marre de souffrir de l'attente... Spoilers 3x11. Pas de personnage vraiment concerné, ils le sont tous. Ships ? Rumbelle, Captain Swan, et je verrais.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis venue avec une nouvelle fan fiction sur Once Upon A Time. Je suis en deuil depuis le 3x11, mais je pense que vous le comprenez parfaitement. Donc cette fan fiction est la suite directe du 3x11, où Hook vient voir Emma. Donc GROS spoilers. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, surtout ne lisez pas.  
J'ai décidé de rendre tous les personnages importants. Il y aura de tout ; guimauve, malheurs, larmes... enfin, attendez-vous à tout. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une trame logique dans ma tête. Ne vous fiez pas au prologue que je vous livre aujourd'hui en disant "c'est pas la suite et c'est trop chiant", les points de vue seront différents en fonction des chapitres, et le prologue bien qu'il soit court est important pour le reste de l'histoire.  
Bref, je parle trop. J'essaierai de poster les week-ends et les Mercredi (et oui, internat oblige la semaine cela m'est impossible). Pour le moment, c'est rating K. Je vous préviendrai si je change de rating au cours de la fan fiction, mais je n'ai rien de prévu pour le moment.  
Je vous souhaite à tous une excellent lecture !

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

42 jours. 42 jours étaient passés depuis que la malédiction avait renvoyé les habitants de Storybrooke dans la Forêt Enchantée. Pour les personnages, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ou alors, il tournait au ralenti. Ils ne se sentaient pas capables d'attendre onze ans, d'attendre que la Sauveuse se souvienne enfin d'eux. Il n'y avait plus d'amitiés, plus d'animosités. Les joies, les pleurs. Tout c'était envolé avec la malédiction. Les habitants ne faisaient que se supporter et rien de plus. Blanche-Neige et Charmant avaient même accepté l'aide de Regina pour gouverner le royaume. Enfin, « gouverner » était un bien grand mot. Les deux amoureux n'étaient plus les mêmes, se contentant de dire les politesses quotidiennes avec le même regard vide. Avec la malédiction, ils avaient perdu leur fille. Encore. Et le pire, c'était que maintenant, elle avait de nouveaux parents et vivait heureuse. Regina, elle, avait abandonné toute magie et toute tentative de vengeance. La Méchante Reine avait passé des nuits à pleurer sur son fils disparu. Après Daniel, Henry était sa seule raison de vivre. Et parfois, c'est cette pensée qui traversait son esprit. Arrêter de vivre.  
Mais au-delà des âmes en peine de la Forêt Enchantée, il y en avait une qui n'avait même plus la force de se lever le matin. Une âme si brisée qu'elle refusait de voir ses amis. Belle se débattait encore dans son sommeil en proie à un énième cauchemar. Elle revoyait, encore et encore, son amant, sa _bête _mourir en face d'elle alors que l'impuissance l'emprisonnait. Et elle se réveillait, en larmes, les cheveux en bataille. Comme chaque nuit, elle regardait l'heure et se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures. Fatiguée et vidée, elle restait là, à contempler sa chambre vide. Cette chambre, elle aurait dû la partager avec Rumplestiltskin et non avec ses démons. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle se leva, titubant sur ses jambes ankylosées. Belle se dirigea vers le miroir et son reflet l'obligea à baisser les yeux. Elle n'avait plus rien de « belle ». Son teint de peau était pâle, livide. Ses yeux rouges et bouffis par les larmes cachaient le bleu habituellement pétillant des pupilles. Et ses joues étaient creusés par le manque de nourriture, puisqu'elle refusait de manger plus d'un repas par jour.

« Même brisée par la vie, tu restes magnifique. »

La jeune femme sursauta et fit volte-face, se plaquant dos au miroir. Cette voix. Ce visage. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, secouant la tête. Folle, elle était devenue folle. Devant elle se trouvait un Rumplestiltskin, son Rumplestiltskin, en chaire et en os. Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était toujours là. Elle était pétrifiée, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Son cerveau devait certainement lui jouer des tours, mais elle ne se souvenait pas depuis combien de temps elle était victime d'hallucinations. Rumplestiltskin s'approcha de sa douce amante, posant une main sur in visage baigné de larmes. Cette dernière se laissait faire. Même si c'était une hallucination, elle voulait profiter de ce moment. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur douce et rassurante de son amour perdu et elle scella ses lèvres sur celui-ci. Une éternité semblait être passée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, comme ça. A bout de souffle, les deux amoureux se séparèrent, se fixant avec passion.

« Je dois dire que pour une hallucination, tu es plutôt bien réussi, articula Belle d'une voix rauque.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une hallucination. Je suis revenu, Belle. Et je ne partirai plus. Mais j'ai quelque chose à régler. Je suis venu vous aider, parce que vous êtes tous en danger. »

* * *

Prologue court, certes, mais un prologue trop long, c'est pas toujours bien à lire. Premier chapitre, je prendrais le point de vue d'Emma, si jamais ça peut en rassurer quelques uns. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, même si elles sont négatives (constructives seulement merci), ça fait toujours plaisir. Si vous êtes mignons je me lèverai tôt pour vous poster le premier chapitre demain matin. Bisous !


	2. Chapitre 1

Alors déjà, merci pour vos petites reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour te répondre, Eleaa, il est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément le style des Charmings. Mais dans ce prologue, je voulais bien dramatiser. D'une part parce que j'adore écrire du drama, et d'une autre parce que les prologues mignons, je n'aime pas ça. Mais les Charmings se réveilleront, comme Regina, comme les habitants, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.  
Je poste le premier chapitre ce soir, je n'ai pas la force de me lever plus tôt demain matin. Le chapitre 2 arrivera Mercredi. Je suis désolée des espaces entre les chapitres, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Bonne lecture ! Au fait, c'est la suite directe du 3x11, lorsque Hook vient voir Emma, mais je n'ai pas eu la force de revisionner l'épisode pour mettre les paroles exactes de Hook & Emma.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1.**

« Maman, qui c'était ?  
- Personne mon ange. Mange. »

Je refermai la porte et m'installai à côté de mon fils. Personne. C'était étrange de qualifier quelqu'un qui venait de vous embrasser de « personne ». J'aurais dû être effrayée, me cacher avec Henry et appeler la police, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Une part, au plus profond de moi-même, se résultait à fuir ce mystérieux inconnu. Comme fascinée par ses paroles, son regard et ses gestes. Cet homme était intimidant, certes, mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur. Par je-ne-sais quel miracle, j'avais confiance.

« Maman ? Je peux aller chez William aujourd'hui ? »

La voix enfantine d'Henry me sortit de mes pensées. Avec cet imprévu, je l'avais totalement oublié et j'avais oublié sa journée d'anniversaire chez son meilleur ami. Je fis un sourire, désolée.

« Oui, bien sûr. Reviens ce soir pour le dîner. »

Il acquiesça, s'empressa d'enfiler ses chaussures préférées et sortit après avoir murmuré un _je t'aime_. J'entendis la porte claquer, me plongeant dans le silence. Seul le bruit sourd du vent résonnait dans l'appartement. A chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule, un envie de pleurer me serrait le cœur. La vie que je menais ne me le permettait certainement pas ; j'avais des parents aimants, un travail qui me convenait ainsi qu'un fils adorable que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Mais chaque parole, chaque geste de ces individus me semblaient faux. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion qui ne m'était pas destinée. Je soupirai et rangeai d'une main lourde les deux tasses qui trônaient sur la table. Le soleil n'était levé que depuis quelques heures mais une envie irrésistible de dormir m'envahissait. Je baillai et entrepris la lecture d'un vieux livre en m'allongeant sur le canapé. _Once Upon A Time_...

Il faisait nuit. Tout n'était qu'obscurité. Mes yeux habituellement vifs me paraissaient lourds. Un mal de tête me lançait et lorsque je voulus me masser le crâne, je remarquai que mes mains étaient attachées par un cordon derrière mon dos. La sensation désagréable avec la corde m'arracha une grimace. Je fis réagir chaque parcelle de mon corps espérant faire un inventaire convenable de mes blessures. Je gémis lorsque je tentai de bouger ma cheville gauche ; elle était certainement fracturée ou pire, cassée. Alors que mes yeux cherchaient désespérément une source de lumière, j'entendis un son. Il se réitéra, ce qui me permit de l'identifier. Ce son n'était rien d'autre qu'une voix. Douce et mielleuse, comme celles qu'on pouvait entendre dans les contes de fées. « _Blanche_ » disait-elle. Je tentai de crier, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir mes lèvres. D'un coup, une lumière bleutée m'aveugla, me forçant à fermer les yeux. Une petite fée bleue se matérialisa devant moi. Elle n'était pas jolie, ses traits étaient fatigués et sa corpulence trop irrégulière, mais elle avait un charme inégalable. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était rassurante, accueillante. Ma seule envie était de me loger dans les bras de cette inconnue. Cette dernière se rapprocha de moi et me tendit une main gracieuse, que je m'apprêtai à accepter.

« Emma ! Emma, réveille-toi ! »

Je sursautai et me réveillai, haletante. La lumière du soleil m'obligea à fermer mes deux saphirs le temps de quelques secondes. Je n'étais plus dans cet endroit froid et sombre et l'évidence d'un cauchemar me vint à l'esprit. Je m'étais simplement endormie en lisant, comme je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois. Mais ce rêve, lui, n'était pas anodin. Je pouvais me souvenir de chaque odeur, chaque sensation. Tout était clair dans ma tête, et cette clarté me fit frissonner. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de me souvenir d'un rêve en détail. Je repris mes esprits, laissant les battements de mon cœur revenir à une vitesse régulière. L'astre de feu ne m'aveuglait plus et je pris le temps d'ouvrir mes yeux, doucement, avant de me rendre compte que seul le mal de tête n'avait pas disparu. Je soufflai et en me relevant, tombai nez à nez avec celui qui m'avait tiré du monde des songes.

« Vous !? hurlai-je la voix éraillée. »

Je fis un bond, me réfugiant derrière une plante qui ne devait pas être plus grande qu'Henry. Je tentai de me pincer, espérant que j'étais encore plongée dans un rêve. L'inconnu de ce matin se trouvait en face de moi, un verre d'eau à la main. Il semblait serein et le fait d'avoir brisé ma fenêtre pour rentrer chez-moi n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Je grimaçai à la vue du verre étalé sur le sol. Bien sûr, il ne m'aiderait pas à nettoyer. Je plongeai mes yeux dans le regard noir et intimidant de mon interlocuteur. J'aurais dû me douter que ce matin ne serait pas la dernière fois que je le voyais. Quand on est fou, c'est jusqu'au bout. Il fit quelques pas en ma direction, je sautai sur le côté et pris un éclat de verre, le menaçant.

« Reculez ! Lui intimai-je. Reculez ou je vous promets de m'en servir ! »

Bien Emma, pensai-je en roulant des yeux. Menacer avec un bout de verre n'était pas la meilleure position dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvée. L'inconnu recula, et souffla certainement à cause de l'idiotie dont je faisais preuve.

« Emma, calme-toi, souffla-t-il, je te promets que l'on se connaît, toi et moi.  
- Je sais que ma mémoire n'est pas forcément fidèle, répliquai-je, mais pas au point d'oublier un visage. Quel est votre nom ?  
- Cap... Killian. Killian Jones. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, scrutant le visage de l'homme à l'allure démodée. Je m'attardai sur sa barbe mal-rasée et ses yeux fatigués. Soit il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, et là je pouvais avoir peur, soit il faisait face à un danger, danger auquel il voulait m'exposer. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, sa présence ici ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Alors écoutez, fis-je en me sentant céder à la panique, je sais quand quelqu'un me ment et je sais que vous n'êtes pas franc avec moi. Alors soit vous me donnez une raison valable pour être ici, soit vous repartez ou j'appelle la police.  
- Ah oui, le fameux donc, je l'avais oublié celui-là, soupira-t-il. Emma, si tu ne me crois pas, je ne peux pas t'y forcer. J'ai besoin de toi, nous avons tous besoin de toi. Ta famille, ta vraie famille. Et si tu sais vraiment quand je mens, tu verras qu'actuellement, je ne le fais pas. On se reverra, Emma Swan. »

* * *

Voilà. Je ne sais pas si ça fait trop court pour un premier chapitre, mais comme je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des fics, je ne sais pas trop comment gérer. J'espère que cela vous a plu, le bouton "review" n'attend plus que vous. A Mercredi !


End file.
